Not a typical life
by Stories101
Summary: Join Peter as he has to manage both, his life as spiderman and his life as a teenager. Dealing with school, drama, and joining a new team? Find out!
1. Here we go

Just got a little inspired by the amazing spiderman 2 so, this was just a random idea...hope you guys like it!

* * *

Beep beep beep!

"ugh," said a husky voice coming from under the bed sheets. An arm came out, stretching for the clock. The fingers were moving up and down, up and down, Slowly and tiredly. Until they finally hit snooze.

There was another tired grunt. As the boy finally sat up on his bed. He had his eyes closed as he did so, his brunett hair looked more like a birds nest. His mouth was slightly opened, you could tell he had been drooling. One of his eyes was opened, while the other one was closed. As he sat there in his bed, falling asleep again.

"Peter!" A female voice said coming from downstairs. "You're gonna be late."

The boy quickly shook his head as he realized what time it was. He jumped out of bed, and his feet got caught in the bed sheets. Making him fall and land belly down on the floor. He grunted tiredly again.

"Yay for first day of school." He said sarcastically after a sigh.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, there was a lady wearing an apron. She had short white hair, she was tall and skinny. She had a sweet smile. A smile that would make you wanna smile back at her. She was standing in front of the stove, as she held a wooden spoon.

Foot steps was suddenly all you could hear. As a teen came inside the kitchen. He was holding some books under his arms and had his book bag strand on one shoulder. He placed his stuff on the table as he headed towards the lady.

"morning aunt may." Said the brunett as he hugged her from behind, and kissed her cheek. "How's my beautiful aunt?"

The lady chuckled. "Well aren't you all cheerful" she said eying him with a smile. The teen made his way towards the table as he sat down.

"Yeah, well," he sighed. "I figured I might as well have a good morning, since I'm going back to school.." He said.

The lady slightly rolled her eyes. "O c'mon," she said getting out a plate. "I know you miss having homework. Especially chemistry."

The teen looked down, hiding a smile. "Maybe..." Was all he said. She chuckled again.

She put a plate in front of the brunett. "I made your favorite." She said sweetly. The plate had eggs with bacon on the side. His eyes widend eyeing at the plate.

"This is why I love you." He said as he hugged her from her waist. She was a little shocked by the impact, but quickly smiled and hugged him back. She patted his back, as she smiled, even though he couldn't see her. "I love you too, honey." She whispered.

She sat on the other chair. She seemed to be starring at the empty chair in front of her. Since there appeared to be only three. Peter chewed his breakfast as he noticed her gaze. He stopped, and swallowed.

"Aunt may, you okay?" He asked in a soft whisper. He reached for her hand, his expression seemed to change. She quickly looked at him with a smile, you could tell she was holding back some tears. Her eyes looked extra shinny, and a small amount of water was showing. He smiled at her with a crooked smile. She stared at his beautiful blue eyes for a second.

"Im fine." She said with a shaky smile as she placed her hand on top of his. "I just..." She looked down sealing her mouth. He swallowed as he held back something of his own. "I know," he said. "Me too."

After a couple of moments passed she took a deep gasp of air, as she quickly wiped her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, what am I doing?" She said smiling. "I should be giving you the speech of how proud I am of you."

The brunett smiled as he looked at her. He seemed to feel better once she was smiling again. He chuckled.

"I know that's what your uncle Ben would be doing." She said as she looked at him with a sweet smile. He once again smiled back

"Peter, you know how proud I you of you right?" She asked in a tone that made it stemmed not like a question. He nodded.

"Yes, you tell me everyday." He teased. She smiled. "I'm sure you're uncle Ben is too." The teens face seemed to change the slightest bit. "I know." He said nodding.

"And don't you ever forget that." She pointed a finger. He nodded again. "I won't."

"Okay, well. Off to school." She said getting up. "Don't wanna be late on you're first day of school."

He made a whining face. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"Oh c'mon, you can do it." she patted his back. "Just think, if spiderman can get up to save the city, then you can go to school." She said optimistically.

Peter couldn't help to smile. "I guess I can try..." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes you can." She was opening the door for him. As he walked out. "You sure you don't need me to give you a ride?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said as he arranged his book bag on his back. "I could use a nice walk, before I go to happy land." She rolled her eyes chuckling.

"K, I gotta go." He said leaning over and hugged her, as she hugged him back.

"Bye honey. Remember to make new friends." She randomly said. Peter frowned as he was leaning back.

"C'mon aunt may.. I'm not going to first grade." He joked. "Plus, I got Harry and Mj."

"I know _you_ do." She assured. "Just remember that someone else is trying to have at _least_ just one." She said with her sweet smile as she placed a hand on his cheek.

He smiled back. "You and your big heart." He teased. As he turned went down the three small steps and started to walk. He waved goodbye, she waved back. She continued to stare at the walking teenager, until she could no longer see him.

* * *

The brunett continued to walk, he had both of his hand holding the strands of his book bag. He looked behind him, seeing if he was far enough. He looked to both of his sides. All clear. He walked straight, until he suddenly made a left turn. It wasn't exactly school. It was more like an abandon alley, mainly filled with trashcans. The smell was not the best.

He made one last turn, behind a brick wall. He then peeked his head to where he had come from. Nothing. He turned as he placed his book bag on the ground. He started to Unzip his book bag. He finally opened it all the way, a smile filled his face. As he looked at a red and blue suit, with strange black lines on it. "Finally." He said.

* * *

"I still don't get why they're making us do this." A boy with messy black hair, and tan skin said. He walked with a couple of other people, they seemed to be walking to school.

"Because," A female voice said. "We're trying to have a 'normal' life." She quoted.

"yeah? Well, I'm not so sure how going to school is part of having a 'normal' life." He quoted somewhat annoyed. The female sighed annoyed.

"c'mon, it can't be all that bad." A bigger guy said.

"Yeah, look at the bright side." A blond guy said. "We'll meet new people."

"We'll make new friends." The bigger guy added.

The messy black hair teen scoffed. "I don't need new friends." He said crossing his arms.

"yeah, and you're not gonna get any with that attitude." pointed out the female voice. He simply rolled his eyes. They continued to walk for a couple of more minutes, As they seemed to stop right in front of the school. They all stared at it.

"well," the bigger guy said. "You guys ready?"

Two were still starring at the building. "Whatever.." Said the tan teen.

As they walked towards the doors, and began to mix with the crowd of other students walking.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Fav/Rew/fllw:)**

**STORI£s 101**


	2. First day

He flew in the air. Up, and down he went. He would go so low, that cars would honk in fear of hitting the figure. But he couldn't help, it felt so good. He loved to wait at the last minute, it gave him so much addrenaline. At everytime he would go up, a small 'twip' noise would sound. He did this multiple time, it all went in a pattern, it had its own rythm.

It didn't stop, until he landed in a small old building. He seemed to stand in the edge looking down at a specific place. His shoulders slightly shrugged, after a sigh. As if his energy had suddenly vanished, or had been drained.

"Well," he sighed tiredly again. "hello new school year..." He eyed the school building. As he got ready to change into his regular clothes again; and start his first day of school.

* * *

Inside, there was nothing new about the place. Maybe just more people...but that was every year. So nothing new.

The brunett walked in between the crowded hallways. He looked both ways, scanning the people's faces, like if he was waiting to see one that he would recognize. It wasn't long until he finally did. He stopped.

"Harry!" The brunett said waving, as he walked through the crowded hallway. A young teenager, who was having trouble opening his locker locked up, he seemed to scan the hallway. Until he finally saw the brunett waving at him, he waved back with a smile.

He walked towards his locker. "Hey Pete," the well dressed teen said. As they somewhat bro hugged each other. "you're not late. For once." He teased.

The brunett shrugged. "Yeah, don't get used to it." They both chuckled. "Having trouble there?" He eyed at the used locker.

"I swear, I hate these things more every single year.."

"Here, let me see." He stood in front of the locker. As he hit it, not too hard, but definitely nothing like a 'regular' human would do. The locker opened softly. The other teen stared amazed.

"H-how in the hell did you do that?" He said with a face starring at the locker then at the brunett.

He simply shrugged. "I've had experiences with these kinda locker every year." He smiled.

The teen nodded. "Nice." As he started to unpack, and placed his book inside.

* * *

"okay, I'm definitely loving my schedule right now." Said the female tan teen. As she looked at the paper on her hands. "I have two period of chemistry?..sweet!"she said out loud not really realizing she did.

"Well that's pointless.." Said the black messy hair kid. "I just want studyhalls..."

"yeah, cuz I'm sure you'll learn much.." The biggest guy said scoffing.

"hey," the messy hair kid said somewhat defensibly. "I agreed to come here. And here we are. So I better just get studyhalls."

"Sam, that is _not_ going to happen. Unless you have all your high school credits, which you _don't, _forget about it." The female said explaining.

He rolled his eyes, and had both hands in his pockets. He really didn't wanna be here.

"C'mon, Sam." The blond chill teen said. "Just give it a try.."

"Yeah, I have. " He said dryly. "For like the tenth time..." He murmured.

With that, there wasn't really much of a discussion they could start. So they simply continued walking Throughout the hall.

* * *

"I swear, I did." The brunett was talking with his friend At his locker.

The teen chuckled. "And what did he say?" He asked putting a textbook inside his locker asking curious. The brunett rolled his eyes.

"oh you know, he just went all 'I'm not paying you $34 for this?!' " he said imitating someone with a somewhat of a pirate voice, or at least that's what it sounded like."'Does it look like I make money? huh!'"

The teen was laughing hard. "Dude, I swear you make the best impression of JJJ.."

He smiled back. "I try.." He said joking cockily. As he laughed and somewhat stepped back. As he did, he felt a slight impact.

* * *

The four teen walked through the hall, there wasn't a lot of talking. It was more of looking. It wasn't until the black messy teen had someone slightly shoved him.

He grunted annoyed as he looked over to his right, where he had felt the impact. Only to find a brunett with blue eyes, he looked the same age and height as him.

"oh my bad.." he said somewhat politely, but still had a smile on his face from his earlier conversation.

The teen shot him a sour look. "Yeah 'my bad your ass'. " he said as he started to catch up to his friends. "Watch where you're going."

The brunett knew better than to say something, so he just raised his hands palm up. "Alright, chill." However his friend, had a different approach.

"how about _you_ watch where you're going next time." He said as their gaze met evenly. The tan teen seemed to really be holding back. So he just shot him a sour glare and continued to walk.

Peter made 'uff' noise. "Jeez, these people are getting crankier by the minute." he told his friend. Who was still eying the tan teens back. "Asshole." He said, perhaps a little to loud, or at least loud enough for Sam to hear.

That did it. All he held back earlier, was coming out. He stopped as he closed his eyes, and a sudden smile filled his face. "What did you just call me?" He asked turning around. Who does this kid thinks he is?

"Harry c'mon, lets go." The brunett said as he grabbed his friend shoulder. He knew where this was going. Once again, his friend seemed to think completely different.

"You heard me, _asshole_."

"Harry, let It go."

This was clearly two people of the same temper. Which is not a good combination.

The tan kid got closer. But still made no sign of a fight. He instead stared at this so called Harry kid. He had seen him somewhere.

"ohhh.." He said like if he had realized something. "I know who you are. You're that Osborn's kid aren't ya?" He nodded And slightly made a frowning face. "or um..what's that other name they call you?" He thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers. "Oh right, moneybags right? Hey by the way, mind giving me one?" A couple of teenagers laugh.

It didn't take long before Harry had already lounged at the teenager. He didn't seemed to hesitate to move. He punched his face close to his jaw. Until the tan kid recovered, and switched spots, leaving himself on top. As he also threw one punch. But before he knew it, he felt two strong arms grab him by the shoulders.

It was the bigger guy of his group. The brunett did the same with his friend. As they had people surrounding them. The bigger guy and the brunett exchanged looks as they were both holding the shoulders of their own friends, but said nothing.

The bigger guy started to walk passed the wall of people still holding his temper friend. The two temper teenagers still shared a last glance at each other. It was clear this wasn't finished.

* * *

"Harry, c'mon man really? You can just let people get to you like that." The brunett told his temper friend now walking towards class.

The teen sighed. "I know. But, I mean you know how I get when people talk about me like that.." He pointed out. "I can't help it, pete."

"you _can_. You just chose not to." He said wisely. His friend shot him a weirded out look. "What?" The brunett asked, confused by his friends look.

"since when are you all...quotey?" He asked. He shrugged, he didn't really have an answer.

"I..I don't know. I guess it's just something me uncle Ben would say..." He said putting his hands on his pocket. There was the smallest change in his face. His friend nodded understanding. As they both made their way to English class.

* * *

"Sam, you have got to be kidding me." The tan female voice said. As the four teens were sitting down on a two seated table. The blond was sitting next to the temper teen, as for the other two, they were also sitting together.

The female was sitting in front of Sam, as she was turned around and so was the bigger guy. They were talking since the bell ghead not rung.

"Really? Not even a day? And you already got in a fight?"The female said a little mad, but no enough to get someone's attention.

"Heck, not even an hour.." The big guy added. He only recived a glare from the temper kid.

"not helping Luke..." was all he said annoyed. As he slaunched a bit in his chair with his arms crossed.

"you could of resist..but nooo, you had to punch him." The female was still going on.

The messy hair kid sighed as he looked sideways for a bit, as she still went on and on and on. Why couldn't the teacher just come already...

"Well what did you want me to do, Ava?" the teen asked back. "Just stand there and let him beat me?"

She stared for a moment, as she was about to say something. When she noticed Sam expression change in a blink of an eye. She frowned and looked back, only to see the teen that Sam had fought, next to the other one. The brunett. She sighed. "Just great"

They walked in and sat in their own table next to the window. The brunett seemed to eye the four teens as he slid off his book bag and sat down. As the teacher came in, and the class had begun.

Class was as boring as ever. The teacher did not know how to make a class exciting. At all. Much of the class was half asleep, or daydreaming. Sam was one of them, he was on the edge of falling asleep. Until he heard a door open, which made everyone's head go up. It was the principal.

He was wearing a navy suit, and a big smile on his face. He had both hands behind his back, as he smiled at the teacher.

"well hello there," the teacher said politely. "May I help you?"

"Hello. Ah yes. Could I borrow for a few minutes: Harry Osborn and Samuel Alexander." He said not really making it sound like a question.

The teacher looked to the class. "Yes, certainly." As they both turned to the class waiting for the two teens.

Sam sighed as he got up and started to walk towards the door. Harry didn't seemed to do anything different to what Sam had done. They both had the same expression. They passed the principal and walked outside. The principal turned to the teacher and smiled. "Thank you. They'll be right back." and with that, he closed the door.

As the principal and the two teens headed towards the principals office. This was gonna be a great start of the school year.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**fav/rvw/flw:) Stori£s 101**


	3. Settling down

The suited man opened the door for the teens that followed him form behind. He stepped aside so they went in first. They both went in with a tired step as they approached to the two seats in front of a desk. They sat down, both with a sigh. The man came behind the teens as he made his way towards his chair behind the desk. He sat down and faced the two teens who were both looking away.

"Well," he started. But there was no conversation, the man sighed. "Look boys, I know you don't wanna be here. And I know this is my first year here, as for you as well mrs. Alexander."

The tan teen slightly looked at the man, but quickly looked away. The man smiled to himself. "So, because this _is_ my first year here, and it is the first day of school. I won't give you guys detention." This brought the attention of the teens.

"however, I do want an explanation." He said as he eyed at both teens. "So...what happened?"

"it was just a stupid childish argument..." Harry said not really elaborating on it.

The man nodded looking at Harry, as he turn his eyes to Sam. He noticed, and he simply nodded agreeing.

"Well, I know there was some physical damage.." He Pointed out. Harry seemed to open his mouth, but nothing came out. As Sam continued to look out the window. This didn't go unnoticed.

"I do not wanna see you two here again. Understood?"

They both nodded. "Yes sir." Harry said as they got up and started to walk out the door.

"Mr. Alexander.." The man said. Stopping Sam mid way out the door. He closed his eyes with a sigh as he turned around. The man pointed towards the chair in front of him. "I'll be quick." He said smiling. As Sam tiredly walked towards the chair and sat down.

* * *

"I know you guys are just starting. But I wanna get an idea of where we are in chemistry. And by _we_ I mean you." The teacher said as he was passing out some papers to each student. The room was filled with sighs and grunts.

"O c'mon, it is not for a grade..." The teacher said optimistic. "It's just to get and idea."

Ava looked down at her paper, everything looked so familiar to her. She smiled as she started to write on the paper. Everything was flowing inside her head. This was a piece of cake.

"20 minutes to go, starting now." The teacher said eying at the clock.

* * *

"Coulson, I know what you're going to say. But in my defense, I didn't started it...not this time." He murmured the last part. As he sat down in front of the suited man.

"Look Sam, I know you don't wanna be here." The teen scoffed as he turn his head to the window again.

"but we're just trying to help you. It's for your own good." The man said softly.

"by sending us to school? Yeah..no thanks."

"I know you've had bad experiences with school before. Multiple fights, detentions, suspensions... my point is-

"We're basically heroes..why in the world do we need school?"

"were just trying to get you guys a distraction. Some time away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Have a somewhat 'normal teenage ' life."

The teen sighed as he shook his head and looked out the window. His only escape for his eyes to avoid the mans eyes.

"I know that's something Ava wants...and the rest of the team."

"yeah, well, not all of us want a normal life." He said crossing his arms.

"I also know that one condition fury had, was for all of you to say 'yes'. And I know you agreed because of your team. That was generous on your part to do."

The teen shrugged. "Not a whole lot I could do..."

"Well, you could of simply said 'no'. But you didn't." The man had a smile on his face. "Just give it a try Sam."

Sam shook his head. "I have. But it just...doesn't work." He explained. "I always seem to end up here every time." He said with a smile, more like to himself.

"Well then make that your goal. No more detentions."

The teen scoffed a bit. "Yea...don't know how well I can do that.."

The man had an idea. "I'll tell you what," he started as he slightly leaned forward. "No detentions for the next month, and I'll let you be off the hook for early practices for a month."

The teens eyes widened a bit. "You serious?"

"Totally." The man said, trying to sound like a teen. "However, you'll still need to train."

Sam nodded, "k, deal." The man smiled. "Alright, then we have a deal." As they shook hands. "So remember, I don't wanna see you here in the next month." He pointed with a finger.

"k" the teen said waving a hand back, as he was already out of the office. The man shook his head. "Teenagers..."

* * *

Sam made his way inside the chemistry class. It was really quiet, he realized they were taking... a test? On the first day of school?! He stared confused and disgusted. That was until he managed to get a glimpse of the brown headed starring at him with the slightest sour look. He stared back with a sour look of his own until...

"mr..." The teacher trailed off as he looked down at a paper on his desk. Breaking the intense looks, as the tan teen turned. "Alexander. Please, take a seat, and don't worry, it's not an actual test. It's just a comprehensive test. No grade." He explained. As he slightly patted the teens shoulder as he made his way to the empty seat next to Ava.

Behind her, he saw the bigger guy chewing on his pen nervously. He turn behind the empty seat, and saw the blond starring at the paper as he played with his pen on his fingers. Sam was always fascinated by that, but yet disturbed at the same time.

Making his way towards the seat, he eyed over to Ava seeing how fast she was writing. He rolled his eyes to himself with a smirk as he sat down. Figure it would be like that. As he placed down his bookbag, got a pen out, and began to stare at the paper. This was gonna be a long class.

* * *

"Sir, May I ask again: When exactly are you planning on telling them?" The same suited man from the principals office asked with hands behind his back. As he faced a flat screen, it appeared to be hidden somewhere. Behind the screen, there was a colored man. One of his eyes seemed to be cover with an eye patch. His face expression was hard to read.

"Everything will fall into place. " Was all he said. "For now, they need to focus on other priorities."

The suited man nodded, not quite convinced. "And what about the other one? When will he know? Or more importantly, how are we going to as-"

"Coulson, leave that to me." The man said making it sound easy. "For now, you have a school to watch over." He said as he started to smirk to the suited man who smiled back with a small scoff. "I would of never thought I would ever have a heck of an agent be part principal." He teased.

The man nodded "always a pleasure sir."

"the pleasure is all mine, Coulson. Pleasure is all mine. Fury out." And with that, the screen turned off and disappeared.

* * *

"Well class, I must say the tests were...well, lets just say you guys are gonna learn a lot of new stuff." He said with a small chuckle as he looked up to see the students starring right at him with dead eyes. Everyone seemed to be awake but asleep somehow. He cleared his throat, ready to say something when a voice was heard.

"So, everyone failed?" The tan female next to Sam asked. People turned back to see her. She seemed to be confused, she was sure she knew most of the answers. If not all of them.

"Well, Ms. Ayala? Is it?" She nodded. "This was only a comprehensive test, no grade. But I did see that you know your chemistry." She nodded and gave him a crocked smile.

The teacher walked to the other side of the room. "And Mr. Parker ," The teen with the baby blue eyes looked up. "Once again, like every year, zero mistakes." The teen simply smiled not in the bragging way, it just looked like if he was expecting it.

Ava slightly leaned back to see this so called " Mr. Parker ." who apparently seems to know his chemistry as well. She stared until she felt a hit on her shoulder. She turned. It was Sam.

"Looks like you're gonna have some competition." He said holding a laugh.

Without saying a word to him, she simply turned away rolling her eyes. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She would definitely have to keep an eye out, if she wanted to be in the top of the class.

With that being done, the bell finally rang. Everyone got up like in a stampede. As they were all headed to lunch, ready to get the first day of the school over with.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	4. Feeling Welcomed?

The five teens when their separate ways to their lockers, as they got ready to go to the cafeteria. The hallways were packed of people. Peter was opening his locker, getting his books in. It was when he heard the noise of banging metal that made him turn around. He saw a blond guy having trouble opening his locker. He closed his locker, as he stood there for a second. His Aunts voice came to his mind. 'Remember to make new friends.' He scoffed to himself as he made his way across to the other side of the lockers.

"having trouble there?" He asked with a casual smile. The blond turned as he stared for a second and then nodded.

"yeah. I don't know why though, it was fine last period." He said confused as he looked at it.

"Yea, they tend to trick you like that..." The brown headed joked as he made his way and started to play with it a little bit.

The blond just moved his head forward to get a better view at what he was doing.

"You're new here right?" The teen asked him. It caught the blond one off guard, as he was not expecting a question.

"Uh, yeah." He said with a casual smile. The other teen nodded as he suddenly extended a hand.

"I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

The blond looked at it for the slightest second then shook it. "Danny." Was all he said.

The brunett turned to the locker as he opened it. "There we go, good as new." The blond looked at it amazed. "Nice. Thanks."

"No problem." He felt like this was the time where he walks away. But his aunts voice was suddenly in his head. _C'mon, this isn't how you make new friends. _He sighed, knowing she was right, or well, she would be right if she would of actually said that.

By the time he turned around,the blond had already closed his locker and was headed to the cafeteria.

"So, did You bring a lunch? Or are you eating the cafeteria lunch " He asked, as they both walked towards the cafeteria.

The blond took a minute as he thought he was gone. "uh, cafeteria lunch." He said simply. The brunett made a face.

"yeah same. But,a little word of advise: do Not and I mean do _not get _cafeterialunch on Fridays." He said. " it suppose to be pizza day but..." He sighed. "It's not pizza."

The blond smiled as they went inside the cafeteria. "Uh, thanks for the tip." He said as he looked around. "oh,the lines this way." the brunett pointed.

As they both began to get in the line and talk some more.

* * *

"Well too bad, you should of packed your own lunch." A female voice said. She seemed to be telling the tan teen who was looking at his plate weirdly.

"Look at this, how is this food?" He said holding a piece of ham in his fork. The female sighed annoyed.

"C'mon man, it's really not that bad. Just try it." The bigger guy said this time. He had his sandwich almost half way gone.

"yea, easy for you to say." He sai eying at his halfway gone sandwich. The teen sighed as he looked at his plate. "I'll just eat the dessert...the only eatable looking thing"

"hey, so where's Danny?" The bigger guy asked. The female shrugged since the tan teen was to busy opening the very appealing looking cookie.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since last class. Do you think He got lost?"

"I doubt it. I mean it's Danny we're talki-"

"oh You have got to be kidding me!" The tan said a little too loud. The two teens stared confused.

"what?" The bigger guy asked.

"it has peanuts!" He grabbed the cookie and held it in the air. "Peanuts!"

They couldn't help it,but to laugh. "That's your luck" the female said laughing as the bigger guy laughed too. It appeared that the teen was allergic to peanuts.

The tan teen gave them a glare as he leaned back in his chair with arms crossed. "Oh yea, so funny..."

"Looks like your stuck with the sandwich." The bigger guy added.

The tan teen seemed to be looking around ignoring the two. When he suddenly felt a heat go through him, he leaned forward. "what the hell is he thinking?"

The two teens calmed down as they saw they change in him. "What? What's wrong?" The bigger guy asked concerned. The tan teen took a minute to answer.

"Danny. He's talking to... that" he finally pointed.

The two turned around as they saw Danny and the brunett somewhat close to the middle of the cafeteria. They both held their lunch plate.

"okay, what about it?"the bigger guy asked seeing no problem at all.

Ava recognized the teen. It was the same teen from chemistry. Peter Parker, the oh so great Peter Parker. She scowled at him even though it was pointless. As she ignored him and went back to her food.

The tan looked at him with a mouth opened. "What about it? do you not see who he is?" He pointed. "He's friends with that...money bags.

"money bags? Okay, what are you talking about?" The bigger guy asked completely lost.

"that's it." He said getting up. "I'm gonna go get him befo-" he felt a pull on his arm.

"whoa, whoa. Where do you think your going?" Luke scoffed.

"clearly, to go stop a catastrophe." He said in a duh tone.

Luke shook his head with a smile. He was still holding his arm. This kid sometimes...

"Dude, I'm serious. That guy," he pointed at the brunett. "is our enemy. I'm actually helping Danny."

"Sam you can't do that. Besides, this is Danny's life. Not yours. You can't control his life."

The tan rolled his eyes, as he placed his eyes on Ava. She had been quiet the whole conversation. Too quiet. He frowned.

"What do you think?" He asked her. She seemed to be playing with her food so she slightly jumped.

"me? I mean...it's Danny's decisions. Not ours." Was all she said. The tan teen sat back down with a wicked smile on his face.

"You don't like him either, huh?" He asked.

The female kept her eyes on her food. She shrugged. "Whatever..."

The bigger guy was a little surprised. "You don't like him?" He asked. She shrugged again. "Never said that..."

"Nop. She doesn't." The tan said. She shoot him a glare.

"Oh, well, do you know him?" Luke asked, still trying to understand. She frowned " how would I know him?"

"Then why do you not like him?"

"I'll tell you why." The tan interjected. "Because someone is a little upset they're not the only brain in chemistry."

Luke frowned as he looked at her. But she was to busy giving the tan a sour look.

"isn't that right Ava?" Sam said with a smirk. She was going to say something when Danny came out of nowhere and sat next to Ava.

They all stared at him. He looked up and say their looks. "What?" He asked.

"really Danny? Really?" The tan said shaking his head in disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell You what's talking to..that!"

"hey, calm down." Luke said. As turned to Danny, "he's upset because he's friends with that kid he fought in the hallway." He explained.

"Oh.." Danny said understanding now. "Well,I mean, he was just showing me around.." He said getting ready to bite his sandwich. "He seemed pretty cool."

That made Sams eye twitch. As he continued to stare at Danny, when he felt a pad on his shoulder. It was Luke signaling to stop. He sighed annoyed as he leaned back on his chair.

* * *

"who was that?" Harry asked the brunett as he placed down his plate across from him.

"Danny" he said with his mouth full. Before sitting down he looked at the blond one last time.

He could only see his back, but he noticed who he was sitting with. He didn't recognized the faces except for one. It was that tan kid from the hallway. He's look suddenly turned into a sour, cold stare.

"Dude, you alright?" The brunett asked looking up at his friend. He sat down, and had an upset face.

"The blond one," he sighed. "He's sitting with that...jerk." He said even though he wanted to use another word.

Chewing, the brunett turned over his shoulder to get a look. He saw a couple of other teens,but saw the tan kid in the table. He turned back around.

"okay, so?"

The friend seemed to be surprisec. "So? That means that he's friends him him."

"C'mon Har, don't start." The brunett said almost begging.

"I just..." He sighed. "I really don't like him."

"Well Okay then.. Now moving on..."

"I mean like really," He started. The brunett sighed tiredly.

"Four teens move to the same school, at the same time? Doesn't that seem a little weird to you?"

"Harry would you let it go? Besides, how do you know they didn't just met this morning?"

The friend looked at him, trying to see his point. As he looked back to the other teens table.

"I don't know, there's something odd about them."

"Okay, you're really making this dramatic.." The brunett said with a chuckle.

"who you guys talking about?" A female voice was suddenly heard.

"hey MJ" The brunett said as she sat down with them.

"hey guys" she said with a big smile.

"How was London?" Harry asked more calmed down.

"oh, it was great. I took like a million pictures." She smile again. "So, what you guys talking about?"

"Eh, just some new people."

"New people? Really where?" She said all excited.

"uh..over there" The brunett pointed behind him. She saw them a couple of tables away. "Have you guys introduced each other already?"

The two just glance at eachother. She sighed. "You have to make people feel welcome you guys." She said as she got up. They sighed.

"wait, Mj.." But she was already gone.

* * *

The teens were talking in their table. The conversation was all over the place. It stopped when there was a somewhat high pitch "hey"

They started up at the red headed. She had a bright smile on her face, and she waved again.

"heey, sorry to interrupt. But I know you guys are new here So well, Just wanted to say Welcome."

There was a moment of silence as all she got was stares. Confused ones.

"uh, thanks." A female voice finally responded.

"I'm Mary Jane Watson, aka MJ" she intrude herself with a smile.

The female nodded a little awkwardly. As she realized it was her turn.

"oh um, I'm Ava. This is Danny,Luke and Sam." They waved.

"Okay well it was nice talking to you guys. See ya around!" She smiled and started to walk away.

The teens shared glances with each other for a moment.

"Well that was weird..." The tan said, breaking the silence. "I mean, she was hot. But weird at the same time.." he said thinking about it.

"She was just being friendly." The female said.

* * *

"there, I bet they feel welcomed now." She said sitting back down on the table.

"yeah, so important." harry joked. She smacked him in the shoulder.

"why are you guys so against them?" She suddenly got and idea. "You know, we should eat lunch together with them." She suggested.

The two teens looked at each other. "Uhh..."

With that the bell rang. Everyone started to get up and clean their tables. As they got ready to continue on with the rest of the school day.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


End file.
